A Proper Easter Morning
by MagicHatts
Summary: Percy excitedly surprises a rather sleepy Annabeth with an Easter morning she won't forget. After their morning coffee these demigods face a day filled with searching, tickling, a Disney movie and a hell of a lot of chocolate! Now that's what you call the proper way to spend Easter morning!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

_Hey Guys!_

_Okay, so as it's Easter I decided that it would be appropriate to write a suitably linked short-fic, and Percabeth just seemed to fit the best!_

_Hope you all enjoy it, please drop a review and let me know what you think. I'll definitely be writing more so hang in there!_

_Hattie x_

Percy was excited, he felt like a hyperactive child with ADHD, oh, wait. He perched on the arm of the sofa, his knees jiggling with anticipation; he'd been up since six o'clock finding the best hiding places he could. It was Easter Sunday, and all week Percy had been scrounging the supermarkets and local convenience stores for a multitude of brightly patterned Easter eggs. He didn't think Annabeth had ever had an Easter egg hunt before, she was going to love this!

He glanced at the clock, reading the time 8:10, and his grin became even wider if possible. Annabeth's first alarm would be going off in their bedroom, and if Percy knew her well enough, which he did, he would hear the resounding thud of the poor, defenceless clock hitting the wall right about…THUD-now. He chuckled, and swung his legs out, launching himself off the arm of the sofa and casually sauntered down the hall towards the bedroom. He opened the door to reveal a very dishevelled mass of blonde curls. Cautiously he shuffled towards the bed and gentle reached out, using his index finger to prod Annabeth's shoulder. A sleepy groan sounded and the tired lump of human that Percy proudly called his girlfriend shifted, burying her face in the pillows. He prodded her again, repeating the action over and over, and spoke softly in her ear.

"Annabeth, wakey wakey…Annabeth wake up…rise and shine Wise Girl." He suddenly pulled back as a slender limb shot out and narrowly missed his face before flopping back onto the mattress like a wet fish.

"Bugger off Percy." She mumbled sleepily, rolling onto her back and slamming a pillow over her face. Percy sighed theatrically, placing his hands on his hips in a very feminine manner. He'd really hoped it wouldn't have to come to this, but he had a feeling that Annabeth wasn't going to be very cooperative otherwise.

"That's not very nice," he said mockingly, attempting to use the stern tone she always used when he annoyed her. He yanked the pillow from her and strode across the carpeted floor towards the window and flung open the curtains, smirking in satisfaction as he watched Annabeth curl up on her side in a futile attempt to hide from the light. Despite being the most organised, intelligent, accomplished person Percy knew, Annabeth was the worst for getting out of bed in the morning.

"Neither was that!" she complained, struggling to shield her eyes from the blinding sunlight as it streamed in through the window. Percy smirked, but he wasn't going to stop there; he moved back towards the bed and leant over, grabbing the duvet and dragging the entire thing off the sleepy female demigod and dumping it unceremoniously on the floor. "Or that!" she shrieked, tucking her knees up to her chest and pulling her t-shirt over them. Well, it was actually Percy's t-shirt and, as he was about twice Annabeth's size, it looked ridiculously oversized on her. And her hair, in all complete honesty, seemed to be having an identity crisis.

"Well, somebody wasn't getting up." He laughed and strategically dodged a pillow that otherwise would have smacked him in the face, "not feeling particularly friendly this morning either I see."

"I will end you." She muttered, glaring menacingly as she reluctantly dragged herself off of the mattress and snatched up her old Camp Half Blood jumper, pulling it over her tangled locks. "Why did you even feel the need to come and forcefully drag me away from comfort?"

"I have a surprise." Percy said proudly, grinning cheekily, knowing that this would grab her attention and pull it away from plotting his inevitably long, drawn out murder.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow sceptically over her shoulder, making her way through the apartment and into the kitchen.

"And what surprise, pray tell, is this?" she asked as she filled the kettle, opening the cupboard above her head and reaching for her favourite mug; she really needed her morning dose of caffeine.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?" Percy teased, snaking his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Annabeth smiled and pushed her hand into his face, playfully pushing his head back. "But," he continued, "I might be willing to give you a clue. On one condition."

"What condition would that be, Seaweed Brain?" she asked, watching the kettle steam as the water inside bubbled away.

"Make me a famous 'Coffee a la Chase'?" He pleaded, pouting and putting on the puppy dog eyes, why he felt the need to do that, Annabeth would never know. She rolled her eyes and once again opened the cupboard, reaching in for Percy's hilariously childish 'Finding Nemo' mug. "Yes!" he exclaimed, pulling back and doing a little victory dance before swooping in and giving Annabeth an affectionate peck on the cheek. She laughed, throwing her head back and once again rolling her eyes at his childlike antics.

"You're such an idiot." She said, getting the coffee and preparing their morning beverages.

"Yeah, so?" He asked, hopping up onto the counter and leaning his head back against the shelves, "You love me for it." He added, winking at Annabeth.

"Hmm, yes I do." She agreed, pouring the boiling water over the coffee granules, a steaming exotic aroma filling the tiny kitchen. Retrieving a teaspoon from the cutlery draw she stirred the mixture. "So where's this clue you promised me huh?"

"Ah yes, the clue." Percy hopped back off the counter and crossed the tiles to the fridge, opening the magical box and removing what looked to Annabeth like-

"A chocolate crispy cake?" She said disbelieving, grabbing the mugs and moving to sit at the round table by the door.

"Not just any chocolate crispy cake," Percy said in earnest, taking a seat opposite and pushing it toward her, "What's it got on top of it?" Annabeth peered over the top of her mug and looked closely at the sweet treat that lay ever so temptingly in front of her.

"Mini eggs." She stated flatly. What was he trying to get at? She wondered as she watched him take a sip of his 'Coffee a la Chase'.

"Very good," he said patronisingly, revelling in the warning glare she shot at him over the table, "And mini eggs on a chocolate crispy cake symbolise…?" He stared at her and waved his hand in a 'continue' motion, as if attempting to speed up her thought process. She through him a sceptical glance, swallowing her mouthful of liquid caffeine and giving him a pointed 'Just tell me before I end you' stare. "Ugh! Easter, Wise Girl! It's Easter Sunday! Honestly, I thought you were supposed to be smart."

"I am smart, thank you very much!" She protested, "What's so exciting about Easter anyway?"

"What's so exciting about Easter?! My dear beloved Annabeth, have you ever had an Easter egg hunt?" He pressed, leaning eagerly over the table top and staring into her bemused face. "You know what, don't answer that, you are having an Easter egg hunt. Nope, no arguments." He said, holding up a hand to silence the obvious protest that attempted to voice itself. "You can go and get dressed, once you've finished your daily caffeine fix of course, and then you are meeting me downstairs in the lobby." Before Annabeth had time to respond, Percy had downed the rest of his coffee and leapt away.

Annabeth rested her elbow on the table and held the bridge of her nose, what's the worst harm it'll do? She asked herself and she shrugged, finishing her beverage and taking both mugs and dumping them in the sink. She'd do those later after lunch, but first, she had an Easter egg hunt to prepare for. She'd never had one before, and even though she tried her best to seem uninterested, she couldn't stop that little flutter of excitement from sparking in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

The lobby was empty when Annabeth arrived, she'd dressed in her denim dungarees, a simple top and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail. She checked her watch, it had taken her only 15 minutes to shower and get dressed, which compared to the usual 35 minutes, was a great feat. The automatic doors at the entrance to the building opened, revealing a very smiley Percy.

"Woah, that was fast." He said, faint surprise etched on his face.

"I'm excited, this'll be my first ever Easter egg hunt!" she beamed, skipping towards him and out into the warm spring morning. "We're lucky with the weather today aren't we?"

"Very, I've been up since six and even then it was warm." Percy agreed, pushing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he strode beside her. Annabeth stopped in her tracks and turned to him in surprise.

"Six? You've been up since six?" she said, disbelief evident in her voice, Percy laughed at her facial expression.

"Yes, Wise Girl, I've been up since six. Not everyone in New York sleeps like the dead." He laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulder and squeezing her to his side.

"Oh shut up. Now, let's get this egg hunt started!"

"Of course, this way milady." Percy said, bowing in mock salute and gesturing toward the park across the street. They got to gate and just as Annabeth was about to enter, Percy blocked the way with his arm. "Not yet, first we must establish some basic rules." Annabeth groaned but let him continue. "Rule number one! Every time you find an egg, you must bring it back to me and place it in this basket." He held up a woven basket that Annabeth reckoned he'd swiped from his Mum, Sally, when she wasn't looking. "Rule number two! No matter how tempted you get, you must not, I repeat, MUST NOT, eat any on the eggs you find. And rule number three! You cannot ask me for any clues what-so-ever." He threw her a smug look, one which she imitated with great ease.

"Now that we've established those rules, can we start now? Please?" Annabeth pleaded, bouncing on the tips of her toes in excitement, making Percy chuckle at how adorable she looked when she was excited. He opened the gate and as soon as they entered the park Annabeth shot off in search of the hidden treats.

Taking a seat on one of the few park benches and placing the basket next to him, Percy smiled as he watched Annabeth run back and forth searching for the eggs. She found the first one nestled in a hole in one of the low hung branches of an oak tree and her face lit up with a beaming smile, like a child on Christmas morning. She ran back to him and placed the egg in the basket triumphantly, returning to searching instantaneously with a tinkling laugh. One by one, Annabeth found the eggs, some in the most obscure hiding places: The mouth of the model rocking dragon that the little kids liked to play on, a couple of plainly wrapped ones resting in amongst the rocks around the water feature near the pond, and finally, Percy's personal favourite, two of the larger eggs taped onto the front of a woman's silhouette on the 'graffiti wall'. When Annabeth saw that one she collapsed, doubled over in laughter and couldn't calm down for a good 15 minutes. Every time she caught a glimpse of Percy's face and what they affectionately named the 'egg boobs' she launched into another laughing fit.

Finally, 45 minutes later, all of the chocolatey treats had been scrounged. Percy and Annabeth wandered back to the apartment, the basket of goodies swinging idly between them, Annabeth's face still lit with childlike euphoria. She prattled on with Percy about how they would make this a tradition, changing location every year, maybe inviting some of their friends from Camp Half Blood to join them.

"I take it you enjoyed that then, Wise Girl?" Percy asked, smiling down on her lovingly, switching the basket to his other hand in order to entwine their fingers.

"I loved it! This morning I was just about ready to gut you when you woke me up, but you quickly turned that around. This has been the best Easter weekend I could have asked for." She confessed, squeezing his hand and meeting his gaze. They were at the elevator now and she pressed the 'UP' button. While they waited Percy stepped closer to Annabeth, staring into her beautiful, stormy, grey eyes and slowly bent his head down to meet her lips. The kiss was short and sweet, but conveyed exactly what he wanted to say. They pulled apart smiling just as the elevator doors pinged open, allowing them to enter and press the button for the eighth floor.

Once the elevator stopped on their floor they piled out and bustled down the corridor, Percy poking Annabeth in the ribs making her squirm away from him, she was insanely ticklish and if he kept this up she was going to slaughter him. As the door to their apartment came closer into view, Annabeth leapt ahead of Percy and frantically dug around in her pockets for her keys, scooping them out and quickly shoving them in the key hole. She could sense Percy speeding towards her as she struggled with the jammy lock, and just when she thought he had her pinned, the door flew open and Annabeth shrieked and toppled into the hallway.

She lay sprawled out on the floor but she knew she wasn't safe. Percy swiftly followed, a dangerously impish grin settling on his handsome features, and Annabeth didn't even need to think twice before scrambling up and pelting down the hall into the living room. She could hear Percy laughing as he followed her, she also heard the soft thud of the Easter basket as he dumped it on the kitchen table. Putting as much distance between her and the doorway as possible, Annabeth launched herself over one couch, sprang across the coffee table and vaulted over the second couch just as Percy swung himself around the doorframe.

"You've got nowhere to run, Wise Girl." He smirked, gripping the back of the first couch.

"You underestimate me, Seaweed Brain." She replied tauntingly. This was fighting talk, they both knew it, and sooner or later all hell was going to break loose.

"Maybe so," he agreed, stealthily skulking around the arm of the sofa like a tiger, moving closer and Annabeth skittered away lightly, like a startled antelope. "However, we both know I'm faster, therefore you, my love, are frankly screwed."

"Crap." She hadn't thought about that. Stupid mistakes cost you Chase! She scolded herself, mentally slapping her forehead. Percy chuckled,

"Exactly." Suddenly, without warning, he launched himself across the room and tackled her to the ground, screaming some insane war cry. Annabeth cried out in surprise and terror as he pinned her down, trapping her arms beneath his knees and sitting back on her hips. "Gotcha!"

"Percy, no. Percy, don't you dare. Percy. PERCY!" Annabeth shouted out as Percy began to mercilessly tickle her ribs. She writhed and laughed in her pain, continuously screaming at him to stop. "STOP! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! PERCY!" Her hair had fallen out of its bobble and was now splayed out around her head in a tangled mess. Percy stopped tickling her and she finally managed to catch her breath.

"Sorry, what was that?" he asked teasingly, tilting his ear towards her in mockery. "What were you saying Wise Girl? 'Don't stop, this is really funny'?" Annabeth's eyes widened in fear, realisation dawning that she was not going to get away anytime soon. "Well okay then," she had to think fast, "If you insist." Just as he was about to start tickling her again, Annabeth kicked her legs up and hooked them around his neck, somehow flipping him over, and pressed her forearm to his throat.

"Never. Do. That. Again." She hissed murderously, glaring "Understand?" Percy's previous bravado drained instantly as realisation hit that he was about two centimetres away from becoming a human rug. Gulping, he nodded slowly, not daring to break eye contact. "Good!" Annabeth chirped, switching instantaneously from death and destruction to sugar and spice. She pushed herself off Percy and held out a hand to help him up. Rolling his eyes, he reluctantly accepted, letting her pull him into a standing position.

"You're scary and horrible." He stated bluntly as Annabeth swirled around and made her way out of the living room.

"I know, but you deserved that." She called over her shoulder, "Now come on, do you want any of this chocolate or not?" At the mention of chocolate, Percy's ears pricked up and he followed her, skipping like a hyperactive child.

Once they'd split the pile of chocolate equally, the pair of demigods decided to settle down and watch a movie, even though it was only half past ten. After much political debate ("No Percy, we are not watching 'Finding Nemo' again!") they finally settled on Disney's 'Tangled', well, Annabeth decided, Percy went along with it after she bribed him with some of her chocolate; he would never tell her, but he secretly loved 'Tangled', so the bribe was completely unnecessary. It became one of his all-time favourite once he saw how much Annabeth loved it, and hearing her sing along and watching her mouth quotes in time with the characters, he could do that all day.

They cuddled up to one another on the sofa, Annabeth sat between Percy's legs, his arms around her with a bowl of chocolate in her lap. The opening theme began to play and Percy glanced down to see Annabeth's face, smiling as her eyes sparkled in childish delight and he planted a tender kiss on top of her hair. She shifted onto her side and nuzzled into his chest, her eyes fixated on the screen. He continued to gaze down at her, complete aware that he was missing most of the film.

"Are you going to watch this or are you just going to stare at me?" Percy jumped at the sudden sound of Annabeth's voice, before grinning sheepishly and finally turning to watch the animated phenomenon. He heard Annabeth chuckle, gods he loved her laugh, so light hearted and full of life; he squeezed her shoulders and pinched a bit of chocolate from the bowl, amused when Annabeth snapped her head up to playfully glare at him.

"Are you going to watch this or are you just going to stare at me?" he mimicked, smirking as he munched happily on his chocolate.

"Oh shut up you." She muttered, pulling a ridiculous face before returning to snuggling into him. Percy laughed silently at her, no matter how childish and annoying they both were, he was always going to love this girl.

"Happy Easter, Wise Girl." He whispered into her hair, feeling her smile against his chest.

"Happy Easter to you too, Seaweed Brain." She replied, "Now shut up and let me watch my movie." She whined, "I'm supposed to be meeting up with Piper later so I'd like to mentally prepare myself, thank you very much." This time Percy really laughed, he hugged her tight against him and sighed contently,

"You really are something special, Annabeth Chase, you really are."

**Author's Notes**

_So there you have it; one Easter themed Percabeth short-fic. Hope you all enjoyed it and keep watching my space for more fanfiction!_

_Thank guys, like I said, please drop a review and tell me what you think! I will graciously accept any constructive criticism or suggestions for my writing, I'm always looking to improve!_

_Thanks again, see you around guys!_

_Hattie x_


End file.
